


林中物语

by inordia



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 早年黑历史的无双向动物化脑洞疯狂ooc，疯狂傻白甜发糖
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 司马昭/司马师, 夏侯惇/曹操, 姜维/钟会, 孙权/陆逊, 孙策/周瑜, 曹丕/司马懿, 曹操/荀彧, 曹操/郭嘉, 荀彧/郭嘉, 马超/赵云
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 早年黑历史的无双向动物化脑洞  
> 疯狂ooc，疯狂傻白甜发糖

1.“日安，我是陆逊，慕名来拜访一位前辈。”梅花鹿以优雅的站姿面对着一只还未成年的老虎，没有显现出一丝在捕食者面前应有的惊慌。他的皮毛如此有光泽，他的眼睛如同星辰，老虎几乎能感觉到陆逊血管里奔涌的热流。但他，作为这片森林里最厉害的老虎的弟弟，一只有教养的老虎，被教育要优雅的老虎，他不会做出对一只彬彬有礼的梅花鹿失礼的事情，哪怕他非常渴望。  
“你要找的，是一只鱼？”老虎对这样的拜访者已经习以为常。  
“是的，一只会放火的鱼。”陆逊道。  
“为什么他必须是一只鱼呢？”老虎像是叹了口气，有点无奈，  
“因为他的名字里有瑜字。”陆逊歪了歪脑袋，“难道不该是这样？”  
“按我哥的话，那诸葛亮是不是该是一只猪？刘备是不是该是一头牛？”老虎道。  
“刘备不是一头牛吗？”陆逊以一种谈论天气的口吻道。  
“刘备是一只长臂猿啊。”老虎有些吃惊。  
  
2.“可我还是想见见前辈，哪怕他不是一只鱼，孙二公子可以帮忙引见吗？”陆逊的前蹄轻轻点了点地面。孙权想，他怎么就这么容易暴露呢？  
“你需不需要带一副墨镜？”孙权在路上好心地提醒陆逊。  
“为什么需要墨镜？”陆逊反问。  
孙权叹道，真是一个自带24k纯金鹿眼的英雄啊。  
  
3.不幸的是，陆逊的24k纯金鹿眼还是被闪瞎了。他正巧看见王霸之气全开的江东猛虎孙策在一匹狼面前进入了孙大喵模式。  
“那是你哥哥？”陆逊很佩服孙权还没瞎的眼睛。  
“嗯，其实还是挺霸气的…?好吧，我不认识他，那货是谁啊这么丢我们老虎的脸。”孙权被孙策从山丘上扔了下去，果然是亲生的。如果孙策知道了孙权以后会和食草动物在一起，他一定会毫不犹豫把孙权扔远点，扔进扬子江里，淹死为止。  
开个玩笑，他舍不得。  
  
4.那匹狼，银色的毛皮拥有金属一般的光泽，眼睛里藏着日月之辉，却没有浓重的杀戮萧瑟之气，反而很温和的向陆逊问好：“陆家的少爷，来这里做什么呢？”  
偶像在对着自己说话，啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷prpr有生之年此生无憾！陆逊，卒于见到偶像根本把持不住。  
开玩笑的，要优雅。  
陆逊努力让自己站稳了别像一只刚出生的幼鹿一样颤抖：“周瑜前辈，为什么是一匹狼呢？”  
回答他的是孙策：“因为是美洲狼啊。”  
  
5.“仲谋，北面的金钱豹又给你来信了哦。”周瑜对着孙权道，后者很不科学地哆嗦了一下，原来老虎也会哆嗦。  
“是大的那只又要认我做他儿子还是小的那只又递情书过来怨妇状指责我跟他抢爹…”  
陆逊觉得他整个鹿生都不好了。这群食肉动物的画风不对啊。  
  
6.信是小的那只金钱豹寄的。如果是大的那只，会直接杀到南面来，就像当年他听说南面有一尾很美的鱼。  
“都说了不是鱼是狼啊。”周瑜有点不开心，所以当时一把火烧了金钱豹，“是金钱豹就不要考虑吃鱼好吗，何况作为次级捕食者，真的不怕南面的老虎吗？”  
周瑜低估了金钱豹的不要脸程度和豹子胆。  
  
7.小的那只金钱豹，正趴在一只火红色的狐狸面前，幽怨地哀嚎着：“我本有心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠！孙二谋又没回我信…”  
狐狸有点不耐烦，他就不该认识的  
猫科动物，只有荀彧先生那样高贵优雅的白鹭才是真正值得交往和崇敬的君子啊。  
金钱豹见他没反应，抱着狐狸蓬松的尾巴嚎得更大声了。狐狸有点嫌弃地用爪子推开了金钱豹的脑袋：“二公子，节哀顺变，这是第一二三四五六次孙权没有回你的信了。”曹家的二公子曹丕没松爪，亲昵地蹭了蹭狐狸的尾巴：“先生，只要你还在，也就没什么的。先生连推开我都没用劲，先生心里果然是有我的。”  
司马狐狸真想刚才就该一巴掌把这个文青和二货属性并存的金钱豹打飞。这样他就能站在山丘顶上ハハハ了。  
  
  
  



	2. 林中物语 二-抚剑独行游

8.荀彧作为一只白鹭，一直很好奇为什么和苍鹭们在一起的时候能被轻易地认出来。换一个说法。为什么陈群和司马懿能轻而易举从荀攸荀悦荀绲荀爽荀俭荀淑一干鹭里找到他，并利诱曹丕带着他们，一只不会游泳的兔子和一只怕水的狐狸，趟过浅浅的沼泽走到滩上。  
“荀先生，这句话该怎么解？”  
“荀先生，这篇文章可否这样想？”  
“荀先生，治理天下的方法…”  
“荀先生，请给我一个签名吧。”  
看着兔子和狐狸毕恭毕敬地态度，荀彧很想说，其实真的没有什么的，和人说说话也挺开心，为什么要那么紧张呢？  
  
9.每一次见到白鹭，陈群和司马懿的心情都是这样的：  
啊啊啊啊男神解答了我的问题！  
嗷嗷嗷男神说话的语气好温柔！  
今天男神起飞的姿势也是一如既往的优雅！  
此生无憾男神拍了我的尾巴我这辈子都不沾水了！  
神様我要幸福得死掉了！  
男神是我的！司马狐狸泥奏凯！  
去你丫的陈长文！泡男神的女儿算什么，有本事泡男神的儿砸啊！  
鬼才信金钱豹和白鹭能生出金钱豹，你不是很烦曹丕那小子吗！  
之所以能在茫茫鹭海中找到荀彧，大概靠的就是满点的痴汉力吧。这一点上红鹿姜维和梅花鹿陆逊表示，不能更赞同。  
  
10.“为什么总是在荀先生面前那么紧张呢？”曹丕这样问过陈群和司马懿。他惊讶地看到兔子和狐狸打了个寒颤，原来兔子和狐狸也会打寒颤吗？这个样子的司马先生也好可爱。  
“二公子，你要记住一个道理。”司马懿语重心长地理着尾巴尖的毛，缓缓道，“越是白的东西，切开都是黑的！”  
金钱豹似懂非懂点了点头：“那贾先生和郭先生那样本身就是黑的呢？”  
陈群像打了鸡血一般差点跳起来：“郭，奉，孝。那是从里黑到外！敢在荀先生面前行为不点都是异端！”  
掉进酒缸的郭嘉打了个喷嚏。  
  
11.白鹭对自己修长的身姿有时会内疚，是的，内疚，特别是在曹操不得不仰着头跟他交谈的时间。虽然曹操和大多数动物讲话都得仰头，也许金钱豹不该那么矮？  
但大长腿也有好处，特别是在把掉进酒缸的乌鸦捞出来的时候。乌鸦是不会游泳的，荀彧无奈地看着郭嘉瘫在自己面前扯着嗓子：“如玉之潔——”  
不该把这只乌鸦捞出来，荀彧换了只脚站着，白鹭脸红也是看不出来的吧？  
  
12.在苍茫水色中静立是一般白鹭的日常，当然，荀彧作为super白鹭，日常还包括帮曹操解决问题，和颍川同学会的小伙伴们聊聊天，跟着小粉丝去见一见美洲狼和凤头鹦鹉。嗯，说到最后这一项，每次他们聚到一起都感慨万分，大概就是正宫的心情？  
每次当他和公达、奉孝还有文和闲聊的时候，所有动物都会绕着他们走，上次他还注意到曹丕一面念叨着“切开都是黑的”一面迅速撤离了他们所在的水域。  
黑的白的灰的，切开都是黑的？  
  
13.白鹭和苍鹭的单脚站姿，曾在森林里掀起一阵“单脚即优雅”的时尚浪潮。  
“先生，四条腿的就好好站在地面上不就好了？”金钱豹趴在树上看着树下的狐狸因为被发现了蠢样而恼羞成怒企图冲上树来。  
其实先生偶尔小孩子脾气上来了也很不错，曹丕想，可他忘记了，红色的狐狸切开也是黑的。  
“先生，我那日什么也没看见，真的。”曹丕跟在司马狐狸身后，那红色带着一点白的尾巴尖在自己面前扫了过去，“请你千万别把我当年学荀先生撒香粉结果捕猎被发现的事情说出去啊…”  
所以金钱豹都是白鹭痴汉啦，大的小的都是。  
  
14.金钱豹除了痴汉白鹭，还痴汉乌鸦，因为乌鸦有自带技能，乌鸦嘴。最开始荀彧这样告诉其他人时，他们都是不信的，除了颍川同学会的是一副苦不堪言深受其害的悲痛表情。  
郭嘉说：“今天可以放心大胆调戏袁本初，因为孙大喵在和他媳妇儿秀恩爱。”曹操调戏发小的时候孙策居然就真的没来千年杀。  
郭嘉说：“先去调戏刘备吧，袁本初没那个胆子来作死。”曹操调戏长臂猿的时候发小就真的没来千年杀。  
后来郭嘉说什么，曹操信什么。  
郭嘉说调戏这个寡妇会被荀彧发现，曹操就绝不去调戏。


	3. 林中物语 三-抚剑独行游

15.最初司马懿得知要去做一只金钱豹的老师的时候，其实他是拒绝的。当老师？他是要成为终极Boss的男人！  
“那先生后来是怎么答应的？”曹丕故意装糊涂。  
司马懿冷笑道：“因为你爹请动了荀先生来找我。我总不能拂了荀先生的面子。”  
荀彧当时出现在狐狸洞前的时候，司马懿维持着高冷的形象，面无表情寒暄了一番，最后跟着荀彧走了。荀彧后来还向曹操称赞司马懿不是一只普通的狐狸。  
真实的故事，司马懿努力不让自己露出痴汉的表情或者直接扑上去搂着荀彧的大长腿喊男神嫁我，只好面无表情。  
  
16.司马懿和曹丕的初遇，诞生了一段被后世认为至关重要且高深莫测的对话。  
“你来了。”金钱豹面无表情。  
“我来了。”狐狸也只好面无表情。  
“你毕竟还是来了”金钱豹一副苦大仇深的样子。  
“我毕竟还是来了。”狐狸只觉得自己心里苦。  
“你本不该来的。”  
“可我已经来了。”  
话到这里，司马懿被勾起了兴趣，是介于棋逢对手和可以调戏两种程度之间的兴趣。曹丕很二，但也很聪明。  
“你来干什么？”  
“我来教书。”  
“教什么人？”  
“教该教的人。”  
“谁该教？”  
“你！”  
曹丕被怔住了，司马懿对这个结果很满意。但他没想到，金钱豹展开的下一个话题是：  
“吃葡萄吗？”  
葡萄，甘蔗，迷迭香。三样能让曹丕满血复活的东西。  
  
17.为了帮自家，呸，别人家的金钱豹找葡萄，司马懿首先找到了同为正gua宫fu的诸葛亮。  
“司马狐狸，别来无恙。”凤头鹦鹉停在树枝上歪了歪头。  
“诸葛鹦鹉，好久不见。”狐狸讨厌除了荀彧以外的鸟类，因为他不得不仰着头跟这些会飞的家伙说话。这会让他产生一种自己本质上和曹操一样的错觉。  
  
18.“葡萄虽然从西域传入，但需要光照充足水热条件良好的生长环境，吾人以为，司马你是知道森林西面并不符合这些条件。”诸葛亮缓缓道。  
“长得很鬼畜的鹦鹉，和自己的好姘头呆在一起腻歪就好了，出来祸害森林不是什么好事，我以为，诸葛你是知道自己的鬼畜程度的。”司马懿完全没隐藏话语里的嘲讽。  
“诸葛鬼畜之处不在于长相而在于声音。”不知从哪里冒出来的周瑜微笑着补刀，司马懿觉得自己的眼睛不太好，狼为什么会笑。  
  
19.诸葛亮和刘备的爱情故事是森林里津津乐道的话ba题gua之一，热门程度堪比“策瑜总角幼驯染强强之恋”和“曹操的后宫三千起火不断”。  
凤头鹦鹉和长臂猿，已经蝉联了数届最萌体型差情侣。不过他们的初遇一直是一个谜，唯一可以确定的是刘备拜访了诸葛亮三次。  
“大概是去投诉诸葛的声音太鬼畜了吧。”司马懿道。  
“也许是去推销草鞋也说不定呢。”周瑜道。  
诸葛亮摇着自己羽毛做的羽扇：“不过一切皆在吾人预料之中而已。”  
“你预料到了他去了三次就表白？”司马懿道。  
诸葛亮不愧是一只白色的凤头鹦鹉，死活不会脸红。  
真是老夫老妻式毫无激情的恋爱啊，司马懿心中一个大写的嫌弃。  
  
20.“吾人与主公的故事自然是比不上司马你的青少年恋爱史有趣。”鹦鹉自带“早已看透一切”的目光。  
“分明是强强正剧向的，诸葛你非往滥俗青春电影的感觉上拉。”狐狸面不改色，却忘记了澄清自己还是个团员。  
“腹黑，傲娇，互攻，师生，跨种族。怎么看都是网络耽美文吧。”狼道。  
所以孙尚香那只小虎仔都给你灌输了什么？！  
  
21.“某狼从小到大都没能反攻成功还是没有什么好说的。”司马懿道。  
“我和伯符是战友情，不存在攻受的问题。”周瑜说得倒是冠冕堂皇。  
战…友…情…  
诸葛亮摇扇子的动作明显顿了一拍，仿佛下一句要说出的就是“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之狼”。  
“是啊，人气最高cp，闪瞎了整片森林，但凡要和你俩同屏出现都必须戴墨镜的，战友情。”司马懿点点头，所以他和曹丕必须是单纯的师生情啊。  
  
小剧场（真实的故事）  
我：“诸葛要是什么动物啊…”  
ex同桌（是个亮厨）：“狐狸！”  
我：“狐狸设定是司马家。”  
ex同桌：“龙？”  
我：“卧龙吗，拜托给我一个现实存在的动物啊！”  
ex同桌：“嗯…”  
我：“蜀国真的好麻烦啊，云妹难道也是龙吗，还有甜姜的天水麒麟，还怎么爱！”  
  
  



	4. 林中物语 四-抚剑独行游

  
  
22.森林里生活着很多鹿。比如纵火十级的梅花鹿，还有灭火十级的红鹿。鹿都有一个共同的特点，不，和嘿嘿嘿没有关系，做人怎么这么污，有没有好好听荀先生的教导啊，要优雅。鹿的痴汉力都挺高。  
比如周郎痴汉协会主席陆逊，比如诸葛孔明痴汉协会主席姜维，以上两个迷妹团体与荀彧痴汉协会统称为森林三大邪教。  
  
23.姜维的痴汉力，大家都是有目共睹，当年诸葛亮出现的地方必有姜维的存在，理由很简单，姜维想收集诸葛亮落下的羽毛，好做一把和爱豆的那把一模一样的羽扇。  
后来姜维认识了一只叫钟会的天堂鸟，开始转而收集钟会落下的羽毛，好在羽扇里掺点天堂鸟漂亮的尾羽。  
钟会为了维持自己英才的形象，一直没好意思跟姜维讲，其实如果想要他的尾羽可以直接开口要的，毕竟他自己写书法的时候就直接揪几撮毛下来用了。  
  
24.痴汉和痴汉在一起注定是不能和谐的。有如司马懿和陈群者，为争夺其实根本和他们没法搭CP的男神而打得死去活来，再如陆逊和姜维者，为互相看不顺眼的自家男神而打得死去活来。前者尚可以“天下迷妹是一家，推到令君靠大家”为理由而停战，后者…  
周瑜前辈最帅！  
明明孔明先生最帅！  
走开，周瑜前辈文武双全！  
科科，孔明先生智绝天下！  
扯淡！  
傻子！  
你才傻！  
“今天后辈也很有活力啊。”诸葛亮笑得高深莫测。  
“呵。”周瑜什么也不想说。  
  
25.冬天很冷，会下雪。有动物选择了冬眠，有动物选择了卖萌，有动物选择了耍帅。  
银色的狼，身上盖了浅浅一层雪，与光秃秃的树枝和爪下的积雪构成一幅冬日的图景，就只是立在那里，却是俯视天下的模样，那双眸子里有肃杀的北风，和雪下萌发的春芽。  
“回去了。”老虎踏雪而来，如王者降临，周遭更静了。  
“好。”  
“我想吃你抓的鹿！”  
“好。”  
啊啊啊今天的周瑜前辈也好帅，在雪地里更帅了，陆逊血槽已空，江东猛虎瞬间变大喵真的好吗，前辈你人妻力满满真的好吗，前辈请抓我啊！请正面吃我啊！  
“那个，陆逊，最近还是离这面远点吧。”孙权看着漂亮的梅花鹿，有点担心未来。  
  
26.狼在雪地里是帅，司马懿认为自己在雪地里也挺帅的，但…显然陷在雪地里不那么潇洒，他觉得还是回窝比较好。  
窝里两只小狐狸，司马师和司马昭，两团小毛球挤在一起互相抱着，好一副兄友弟恭的图，司马懿自己都没注意他难得浮现出温柔的笑容。  
“先生平日多这样笑笑就好了。”不知从哪里冒出来的金钱豹如是说。司马懿难得没有反击，因为小狐狸们还在睡，嗯，一定是这样。  
  
27.春天过去，夏天过去，秋天过去，又一年冬天。两只小狐狸一年都没有改变抱着睡觉的习惯。起先司马懿想，兴许是冬天太冷能抱着取暖。后来他不得不承认，两只小狐狸都对母狐狸没有兴趣，这一定是出了什么问题。  
“上梁不直下梁弯，正常。”曹丕诚实地安慰道。  
“说得像你不是一样。”司马懿觉得自己的教育有点失败。  
正在和荀彧聊天的曹操打了个喷嚏，金钱豹该打喷嚏吗？荀彧歪了歪头。  
  
28.“那孙权一定很不容易，大哥大嫂这样秀恩爱都还没弯。真是笔直的虎。”曹丕点点头。  
“你确定？”司马懿不是很确定该不该把这个消息告诉曹丕，他怕某金钱豹因为打脸和三观崩溃而一口气写十几首诗再逼着自己鉴赏。  
“不对吗？”曹丕问。  
司马懿叹了口气：“你知道陆逊吗，那只会纵火的梅花鹿。”  
曹丕的表情变得很精彩，大约是“卧槽？卧槽？！卧槽！”这样。  
  
作者有病啦啦啦鬼扯番外  
  
首届森林腿长大赛开始了！谁将夺得真·大长腿的称号呢？让我们来看看森林群众的看法。  
  
某不愿意透露姓名的司马姓狐狸：肯定是荀先生啊！比荀先生腿长的动物？只有长劲鹿了吧，我们这儿又不是草原，没这个设定。  
某希望打码的陈姓兔子：必须是荀先生啊！我不是脑残粉，我很客观的，你看同样是身高差不多的鹭，为什么每次我们能准确定位荀先生呢，因为腿长啊！  
某羽扇遮脸的诸葛姓鹦鹉： 客观来讲，吾人认为会是赵云或者马超，毕竟马的腿相当长。若有手长大赛，那玄德公必是胜卷在握。  
某…十分正常的赵姓骏马：腿长…当属孟起了。虽然同为马，孟起比我更高一些，腿也更长。  
某有点痴汉的孙姓二虎：陆逊的腿就挺长啊，同样是鹿，那个叫姜什么的腿就没陆逊长嘛，陆逊的腿不仅长而且好吃…啊不，是好看。我没吃过！也没打算吃，真的！  
  
那谁的腿最短呢？  
  
曹操。  
绝对是曹操啊。  
请不要告诉父亲，虽然我也觉得是他。  
没见过腿那么短的金钱豹。  
虽然我哥经常笑我腿短，但我腿真没曹操短。  
  
好啦开玩笑的，老板气场两米二！


	5. 林中物语 番外 澳村物语-抚剑独行游

  
  
1.作为一只合格的袋熊，曹操盯上居民住宅区附近的兔子很久了。请不要误会，他没有想吃掉其中任何一只兔子的想法，只是那只名叫荀彧的兔子看上去软软的香香的可爱极了。兔子这种本不是本土生物的物种，以迅雷不及掩耳之速占领了本属于他们袋熊和其他本土生物的澳村，实在厉害，这让曹操更想结识一下他们。  
可惜的是，曹操始终是食肉动物，他担心荀彧误会，甚至受到惊吓，才一直按兵不动。  
这个想法一直维持到某日他看见荀彧踹飞了一只俯冲下来捕猎的鹰。鹰是怎么出现的暂且不论，兔子不该是萌萌哒的生物吗！这么高的战斗力怎么来的！荀彧那么温良的兔子怎么会踹鹰！曹操的三观得到了刷新。  
相比起来袋熊才像卖萌为生的动物了。  
曹操大人想的并无不妥，荀彧后来说，毕竟萌萌德嘛。  
【老板：凭什么孤是袋熊！作者：因为袋熊腿短…】  
  
2.某日，澳村动物求助墙上出现了这么一条消息。  
“我叫夏侯惇，是一只袋鼠。我一直希望向袋熊表达我的敬意，所以每天我看见袋熊的时候都会捏爆一个人类的易拉罐向他致敬。为什么他一直不怎么理睬我，反而去关注兔子？”  
这条消息很快得到了回复。  
“在下贾诩，私以为曹操大人可能觉得夏侯大人的意思是想把他像捏易拉罐一样捏爆。也许夏侯大人应该想办法好好沟通一下。”  
这个问题终于得到了解决，在夏侯惇的感谢信下贾诩回复道，不必言谢，并且恭喜他成功上榜澳村动物搞笑墙。  
不久，澳洲动物撕逼○扇门上出现了一条消息。  
“撕贾诩，太毒了！人帅不匿。”  
被撕的贾诩对此淡然表示，蛇非剧毒，天诛地灭。  
  
3.似乎澳村不少动物都是以卖萌为生，比如考拉。对此，赵云表示不服。考拉虽然看上去很呆萌，但实际上行动敏捷智力超群，和只会“你……好……吗……”的树懒完全不同。  
在桉树林里迷路的赵云坚信，他既不呆也不萌，行动敏捷智力超群。考拉不是几个月才下树的树懒，他们会在地上行走。  
多次寻找方向失败后，赵云有些后悔没和马超一起来了。  
有一条灰色的东西横在他面前，他最敬重的鹦鹉诸葛亮说过，这个是人类的马路。  
行动敏捷智力超群偶尔迷路的赵云面前出现了两个选择，继续四处瞎逛，或者横穿马路。  
他鼓起勇气决定横穿马路，这很容易，他告诉自己，只是土地的触感不同嘛，没什么大不了——  
一辆车险险地从赵云面前擦了过去，吓得他不知所措，虽然他是一只行动敏捷智力超群的考拉，但他从来没见接触过汽车。幸好他看见了马路对面出现了一抹熟悉的灰色，马超！  
后来，因为过马路的事情，赵云被担忧的诸葛亮拉去谈心了好久，借此机会马超则在考拉群体里大肆传播——  
你们知道吗那天赵云被吓傻了一样过马路都是同手同脚过来的特别萌哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
  
4.作为全澳村最总攻的袋熊的儿子，曹丕立志以他爹为目标，攻遍全澳村除了袋熊以外的动物。为什么要除开袋熊？废话，曹丕可是不一样的帅袋熊啊。  
既然父亲在打兔子的主意，曹丕便将目光投向了兔子聚集地不远处的居民区里的一只澳大利亚雾猫，司马懿。为什么偏偏是澳大利亚雾猫？文学青袋熊表示，没听说过一眼万年吗？  
曹丕遗传了曹操的文学才华，他特地为那只猫写了一首诗，站在那户人家的花园里向爱人，不对，爱猫，深情表白。  
“我怎么能够将你比作夏天？你比夏天更腹黑傲娇——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“念及你的柔情富可敌国，那君王之位算得了什么！”  
“你没吃药吗！”  
“我是帅气的袋熊曹丕，很好，你已经成功引起了我的注意。”  
“你总裁文看多了？我还最成功的猫科动物呢，人类都是我的铲屎官喵哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“那我更要征服你了，那将是怎样的快感！”  
“一颗赛艇。”  
  
5.由于澳村与外界相对隔绝的环境，这里诞生了许多神奇的生物，针鼹就是其中一种。徐庶从没见过他的刺猬表亲们，他只是一只清心寡欲的针鼹。他曾经也有过宏图大志，可惜澳村实在是个平和的地方，除了有个叫曹操的袋熊经常调戏良家雌兽以外也没什么大事。徐庶不得已做了一只清心寡欲的针鼹，他正打算去看望他并不怎么清心寡欲的好友诸葛亮。  
澳村虽然与世隔绝，却仍然有不少平常到四处可见的动物，比如乌鸦。郭嘉是一只一点也不清心寡欲的乌鸦，人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月，像荀彧那样每日做一只君子般的兔子有什么意思，不如和曹操一起去调戏别人呢，有好酒就更好了，比如今天他本来是打算去葡萄酒庄看看能不能有口福。但在路上，他发现了一个新的乐趣，一只针鼹。  
可怜的徐庶还不知道有一只黑色的坏家伙已经盯上了他，依旧沿着公路慢慢前进着。  
郭嘉在空中轻盈地滑翔，一个俯冲轻轻用爪子戳了一下徐庶。  
“我真的戳得很轻，”事后郭嘉回忆说，“为什么徐庶当时突然就紧张得要命缩成一团还一副快哭出来的样子？我怎么知道呢，不过挺可爱的就对了。”  
  
6.塔斯马尼亚岛的霸主孙权属于一个很符合他身份的霸气种族，请大声地喊出来——  
塔斯马尼亚魔——鬼——!  
喊大声一点！谢谢，一点也没有陆逊喊得真诚。  
为了配得上他的身份，通常别人都尊称他为，请大声地喊出来——  
至——尊——!  
谢谢，一点也没有陆逊喊得尊敬。  
孙权是很满意的。  
“权，你没发现至尊这个称号很有问题吗？”孙权的哥哥，大概是亲生的吧，孙策吐槽，“至尊，缩写就是zz，也可以是渣渣，或者智障？”  
是这样吗？这就是陆逊每次真诚尊敬地称他为至尊时有些不自然的表情的来源？孙权有点受伤，这样直接地戳穿事实真的好吗。但他是塔斯马尼亚魔鬼啊，他决定吐一个一直想吐却一直没吐的槽：  
“哥，你真的是我亲哥吗？为什么我是袋獾，你是海豚啊！”  
“因为作者偏心啊，她说是颜值问题。”  
“认真的吗！可我颜值也不低吧！”  
“啊那可能是为了方便我和公瑾搞基？”  
“你不要说了，我有画面了，我感觉我的耳朵和心灵都被玷污了！”  
  
7.最近没有袋鼠对着自己捏爆易拉罐，曹操都觉得有点不习惯了，他决定去关心一下夏侯惇。  
“惇，你最近还好吗？”  
“你竟然亲自来找我了啊…不太好。”夏侯惇显得很低沉。  
“出了什么事？”  
“渊弟，在马路上被一个叫黄忠的中国老司机被撞死了。”  
曹操全身的血液都凝固了，这实在是太…他拍了拍夏侯惇，想努力去安慰挚友，可有些哀伤是言语无法减轻的。  
希望人类开车的时候，能注意一些吧。如果刹车，人类危险，如果不刹车，袋鼠的生命就如此没有价值吗？  
  
  
澳村是个神奇的地方，有兴趣的小伙伴可以查一下其中提到的这些动物，还是很有意思的。其中不少事情都是我的亲身经历。  
本来该一直欢乐，可最后一个段子，我想我应该写。我在澳大利亚自驾游的时候，看见了很多在马路上被撞死的袋鼠，文中的针鼹，我之所以认识它也是因为我们开车差点撞上它。谨慎驾驶，说不定就能拯救生命。  
林中物语系列到这里应该就完结了，接下来会有喵三国无双系列，请期待。


End file.
